


How Erik and Kaikane Met

by Kyle Lorraine (JadeTheCorupterOfMinds), Timmy_sempai



Series: Beginnings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheCorupterOfMinds/pseuds/Kyle%20Lorraine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timmy_sempai/pseuds/Timmy_sempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new girl in Erik and Thomas's school, and she shares Home Economics class with Erik. A sudden run-in at the store on a sweaty summer afternoon breaks things down quite fast for Erik. Looks are deceiving, and eyes are opened to the gender-nonconforming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Erik and Kaikane Met

[Characters are all currently 16 years old]

 

It's a mediocre day, in the middle of the week, in summer. The supermarket is freezing compared to the outside, and Erik and Thomas are in charge of buying the groceries for the family.

Their mother couldn't be bothered to do it since she was too held up in watching her shows (that and she was pregnant as fuck, so no hot weather for her), and their father was hungover from the night before (he thought that their little brother kicking their mother's belly for the first time was deemed celebratory enough to get drunk and pass out).

Thomas is no help whatsoever- always wandering off to try and flirt with every cute girl he sees, instead of looking for the items they needed. So, Erik felt like he was babysitting more than doing grocery shopping.

Even though it took them almost an hour to just get half of the things on the list their mother gave them, Erik couldn't help but to admit that there were a few fun moments when Thomas would pick up different items and come up with some way to either sexualize it, or make it into a pun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They've gotten almost everything on the list, and make their way down the baking isle to get the baking stuff their dad needed. Then, in front of the mini baking chocolates, they see her.

Erik is first to realize who she is, and abruptly stops the cart several feet away, and falls to his knees to hide himself. Thomas looks at him like he's gone nuts- or he has a sudden stomach cramp. "You alright, bro?" he asks.

"No, I'm not!" Erik replies in a whisper. "That girl….straight ahead looking at the baking chocolates- she's that new girl in our class."

Thomas follows the direction, and looks at her. He blinks owlishly and an intrigued smile lights up his face. He whistles softly, and crouches down to his brother's level. "Dude, I don’t know how much you know about her, but she's already made cheer captain, and she's only been here a month. What chances do you think you'll have with her? She's way out of your league!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Erik whines, peering over the handlebar of the shopping cart to look at her again. "I really like her. She's so pretty…and I haven't heard one bad thing about her either. She seems so nice. I wanna say Hi."

"Then why don't you?"

"Nooooooo I can't! It's like you said, she's out of my league!"

Thomas snickers and rises up to his feet, and shoves his hands in his pockets as he gently kicks Erik on the butt. "Dude, come on. She's out of your league in regards to her saying yes to going out with you. There's no harm in saying hello."

Erik sticks his tongue out at Thomas for kicking his butt, then looks away stubbornly.

Thomas smirks. "Wow, real cool of you. You realize that you hiding away like this makes you look like a weirdo, right? Stand up already, make yourself seen." He grabs the back of Erik's tank top and pulls him back up to his feet. Erik simply covers his face with his hand, feeling too shy to look her way. "Say I do say Hi to her, what do I say after that? I don't want to look like an idiot."

Thomas sighs, and grabs Erik by the arm, and pulls him away from the cart. "You fucking introduce yourself, you dingus." He begins to push Erik towards her.

 

It's in that moment, that the boys discover that she was staring at them.

A few moments of silent staring goes down before it's broken by her.

"Can I…help you two with something?"

 

Erik's face goes beet red, and Thomas, being the smooth wingman brother he is, shoves Erik towards her, and takes control of the shopping cart. "You get what we need from here, I'll get everything else~"

 

As Thomas leaves Erik to fend for himself, she isn't sure what to do with herself. "Um?" she mutters.

Erik clears his throat, and rubs his arm, shyly shifting from foot to foot. "I-I'm sorry…um, I remember you being new to my class, but I can't remember your name. M-My name is Erik. We have Home Ec together."

Almost right away, her eyes brighten, and a smile forms on her face. "Oh, I remember who you are!" she says while bringing a finger up in recollection. "You're the same redhead whose cheddar soup exploded all over them and had to go to the bathroom to wash it out of their clothes." She let out a soft giggle. "Nice to have a name to go with your face now. My name's Kaikane." As she introduced herself, she held her hand out for a handshake.

"How embarrassing..." He muttered to himself. Erik couldn't help but to face palm himself from the fact that that's how she remembered him. "Yeah…that was me…" When she gave her name, Erik smiled, and they shook hands. "That's a beautifully unique name. I like it."

"Thank you." Kaikane says with a sweet smile.


End file.
